Édesanya
by Miss of Darkness
Summary: Ela só queria provar que era uma boa mãe.


_Fanfiction dedicada à Draquete Ackles Felton. Feliz aniversário, Mee! Atrasado, mas feliz aniversário._

_Também dedicada às minhas gêmulas queridas, a Hee e a Miya. Obrigada por me fazerem querer ficar no fandom de Hetalia, mesmo depois de tudo. Amo vocês._

_**Édesanya¹**_

_Ela só queria provar que era uma boa mãe._

Ninguém nunca a imaginou mãe. Nem mesmo nas brincadeiras da infância. Geralmente, quando brincava de casinha com as outras meninas, Elizabeta era sempre a tia, algumas vezes a filha, mesmo sendo uma das mais velhas (e isso já era meio estranho, levando em consideração que todos pensavam que ela era um menino). Mas mesmo depois que cresceu e começou a se tornar uma mulher, as dúvidas continuaram. Liz tinha o dom de cuidar dos outros, isso era bem verdade, mas sua alegria explosiva e seu jeito meio "empolgado" de ser não condizia com o papel de mãe. Mães eram carinhosas, amorosas, mas também deveriam ser severas, rígidas e por muitas vezes chatas. Elizabeta não conseguia ser assim. Mesmo brava, ela simplesmente não conseguia ser séria. E todos duvidavam que uma mãe que saía distribuindo golpes de frigideira quando brava conseguiria o respeito necessário para educar um filho. Liz era feliz DEMAIS para ser mãe.

Por isso, foi uma grande surpresa quando Elizabeta, depois de três semanas de enjôos, anunciou que estava grávida de Roderich.

As pessoas se perguntavam como Roderich tivera coragem de engravidar Liz. Tudo bem, eles eram "casados", mas será que ele não sabia que Liz não daria uma boa mãe? Bastava ver a alegria em que ela ficou para perceber que Roderich teria muito trabalho para educar aquele filho. Elizabeta pulava pela casa, realizava rodopios diversos e falava sem parar, mais do que o costume. Era óbvio que ela estava encarando aquela gravidez como uma brincadeira, provavelmente pensava que cuidar de uma criança era a mesma coisa que brincar de boneca. Liz se comportava da mesma forma que fazia nas brincadeiras: agia como uma tia, alegre e divertida. Como Roderich teria um filho com uma pessoa tão... tão... infantil daquele jeito?

Mas Roderich estava quieto, sentado em uma confortável poltrona, enquanto se concentrava em compor mais uma complicada peça para violino. Ele se limitava a acenar afirmativamente com a cabeça, cada vez que Liz lhe perguntava se ele gostava de algum nome em específico. Parecia que ele não queria demonstrar sua alegria, Elizabeta faria isso pelos dois mesmo. Ele tinha algo mais importante a fazer, e era nisso que deveria se concentrar. Foi, portanto, naquele momento, que todos apostaram que Elizabeta seria a mãe mais feliz do mundo, mas também que ela jamais conseguiria ser uma boa mãe. E pelo visto, não seria Roderich aquele a interferir na educação de seu herdeiro.

Não foi à toa que, durante toda a gravidez de Liz, a casa de Roderich se encheu de pessoas, todas buscando "ajudar" a pobre moça a se comportar como uma mãe de verdade. Arthur tentava ensinar Elizabeta a ter regras em casa, discursava sobre planejamento de horários para o bebê, e por diversas vezes trouxe folhetos e mais folhetos de internatos ingleses com boa reputação, onde o pequeno bebê pudesse ser bem educado. Natasha ficou responsável por cuidar de Liz durante a gravidez, e ela fazia questão de olhar bem feio, com aquele olhar assassino que só Natasha sabia fazer, a cada vez que a futura mamãe saía sem avisar, ou então a cada vez que Elizabeta dizia que leria doujins yaois para o bebê dormir. Até mesmo Ludwig resolveu dar os seus conselhos, tentando explicar para Liz que ela devia falar mais baixo, pular menos e PRINCIPALMENTE ser mais séria com seu bebê. "Firmeza, você precisa ser firme quando esse bebê nascer", ele dizia. Mas Liz não parecia ouvir. Ela sorria, ternamente, a cada vez que ouvia um dos amigos, e dizia para confiarem nela, pois ela sabia o que estava fazendo.

Tinha vezes que ela chorava. De noite, quando se deitava ao lado de Roderich, sentindo-o acariciar a barriga já proeminente, Liz chorava baixinho, perguntando por que ninguém confiava nela. Ela estava tão feliz pelo seu bebê, qual era o mau em demonstrar isso? Roderich apenas a abraçava, dizendo que eles não sabiam o que diziam. Ele confiava nela, e sabia que ela seria uma excelente mãe. Nessas horas, Elizabeta sorria, e continuava sorrindo até adormecer.

O único que não dava conselhos era Feliciano. Pelo contrário, toda vez que ele visitava seus antigos tutores, ele trazia um presente, e saía rodopiando com Elizabeta pela casa, os dois comemorando a chegada do bebê. Feliciano era o único que jamais questionava sobre as habilidades de Elizabeta em ser mãe. Ele ficava era bastante chateado quando ouvia, por exemplo, Francis desdenhar da pobre moça, dizendo que tinha pena da criança, e retrucava em voz alta que ele estava errado, todos estavam errados. Afinal, ela cuidara dele durante toda a sua infância, e fora exímia em sua função.

"Se eu sou o que sou hoje, é graças a Hungary-chan".

Claro que Feliciano nunca reparava no sorriso maldoso que se formava na expressão dos amigos quando ele dizia isso. Ou, se ele via, ele não entendia.

Mas, um dia, os noves meses se passaram e Liz finalmente entrou em trabalho de parto. Ficou diversas horas trancada em um quarto, tendo Lily ao seu lado, apertando a sua mão. Elizabeta não gritou em nenhum momento. Dizia que usaria a sua força para empurrar o bebê e não para gritar. A única voz que se ouvia era de Natasha, estimulando Liz a empurrar, cada vez mais e mais. Roderich ficou do lado de fora, sentado em sua poltrona, olhando para a partitura que se dedicara a compor desde o dia em que descobrira a gravidez de Liz. Antonio retrucava que Roderich era muito frio. Como ele poderia ficar tão calmo com o próprio filho nascendo? Mas Roderich não respondia. Afinal, não era culpa dele que ninguém reparava no suor que descia de suas têmporas, ou então que ninguém reparava que suas mãos tremiam compulsivamente. E não seria ele a alertá-los de que sim, ele estava muito nervoso. Ele tinha uma partitura a terminar, e seu tempo estava acabando.

Ele a terminou no exato momento em que ouviu um choro de criança ecoar na casa, simultâneo ao único grito de Elizabeta em todo aquele tempo. Um grito de alegria e alívio.

"É UM MENINO" – anunciou Natasha.

Roderich sorriu, satisfeito, enquanto encarava a sua partitura perfeitamente acabada. Todos os presentes encaravam com incredulidade a frieza do homem: o filho acabou de nascer, era um menino e ele ficava feliz porque terminou mais uma música?

"Por que estão me encarando com essas expressões?" – Roderich sorriu – "Vamos, Elizabeta deve estar nos esperando no quarto".

Naquela hora, não importou se as pessoas achavam Roderich frio demais, ou Elizabeta uma péssima mãe. Não importou se eles estavam preocupados com a educação do menino, ou em como Elizabeta agiria a partir daquele momento. Todos os presentes atropelaram o pobre Roderich, entrando no quarto para conhecer aquele lindo menino recém-nascido.

Liz estava sorrindo, como sempre. E ao ver todos ali, procurando pelo bebê, ela se sentiu a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Sequer parecia que tinha passado por um parto demorado. Estava corada, disposta, elétrica. Encontrou Feliciano à frente de todos, e assim que as mãos dele encontraram a sua, ela se levantou e ambos se abraçaram, Feliciano rodando Elizabeta pelo quarto, comemorando o nascimento. Lily, que estava limpando o bebê, sorriu sem graça, e avisou Elizabeta de que ela não poderia se expor tanto, não depois de um parto tão penoso. Liz parou, pediu desculpas a Feliciano e aos outros, e perguntou se poderia finalmente pegar em seu bebê. Os olhares foram quase unanimes: reprovação. Mas ela não se importou. Não agora que seu menino finalmente estava em seus braços, dormindo calmamente enquanto esboçava um sorriso em sua boquinha ainda sem dentes.

"Você vai se chamar Franz" – ela anunciou, assim que o pegou.

*.*

Ninguém nunca a imaginou mãe. Mas agora Elizabeta o era, e aí especular sobre como ela se comportaria como tal já não adiantava. O jeito era ficar lá, vigiando cada pequeno passo dela, para garantir que o menino cresceria bem. Bem diferente de Liz.

Mas era uma missão bem difícil quando tanto Roderich quanto Elizabeta não permitia que os outros sequer CHEGASSEM perto do pequeno Franz. Ok, não chegar perto era um exagero, porque eles sempre falavam com todos (até mesmo com Gilbert, mesmo que isso incomodasse MUITO Roderich). E Franz era um menino bastante sociável, para não dizer adorável. Ele era bem parecido com Roderich: os mesmos cabelos castanhos e olhos do pai, sérios, penetrantes. Mas o sorriso era de Liz, e para o desespero de todos os países, o comportamento pouco a pouco se tornava também. Franz era alegre, divertido, e sua atividade favorita era dançar com tio Feliciano. E Liz tinha muito orgulho de seu menino ser daquela forma, doce e gentil. NENHUM chato ia mudar o jeito dele só porque eles não confiavam nela.

Elizabeta gostava de ser mãe de Franz. Ele era um bom menino. E ela já estava cansada de ouvir de todos que ela não poderia educá-lo como deveria. Qual era, afinal, o problema de sua educação? Qual era o problema de Franz?

Ela ia mostrar que podia ser uma boa mãe, SIM SENHOR.

A sorte é que Roderich a ajudava nesse ponto. Sempre que alguém tentava dar algum conselho de criação, Roderich também se mostrava avesso à atitude, e educadamente dizia para que a pessoa se retirasse, pois Franz estava muito bem, obrigado, ninguém precisava se preocupar. Ele _detestava _que alguém dissesse que o comportamento dele ou de Elizabeta estava errado. Ambos tinham algo bem definido sobre a criação de Franz: ensinariam ao pequeno tudo que eles eram e acreditavam. Para Roderich, questionar a educação de Franz era questionar a sua própria filosofia de vida, e isso ele não aceitaria. Não, ele não queria que Franz fosse como Arthur, Francis, Gilbert, Ivan ou qualquer outro que resmungasse. Franz seria como ele e Liz. O verdadeiro Império Austro-Húngaro.

Os únicos que tinham certa influência na educação de Franz eram Ludwig e Feliciano. Feliciano, aliás, ADORAVA Franz. Sempre dizia que, se alguém ousasse machucar o pequeno, ele próprio o defenderia, não importando o que fosse. Ludwig era mais contido – na verdade, na maior parte do tempo, Roderich tinha a impressão de que Ludwig só vinha visitar Franz por insistência de Feliciano. Mas o alemão costumava se retrair em seu canto, enquanto observava Liz pegar Franz no colo e atirá-lo ao alto, para aparar sua queda logo em seguida. A risadinha de Franz era tão gostosa que até mesmo Ludwig pensava que, afinal, Liz não era uma mãe tão ruim assim. Talvez ela até fizesse bem em criar Franz daquele jeito. E ele ficava feliz – ou pelo menos aliviado – de que _ele _ultrapassasse a barreira de Roderich e Elizabeta.

Mas nem todos pensavam como Ludwig, claro.

Tinha quem dissesse que Franz, quando finalmente crescesse, se tornaria um tolo sonhador, e pagaria alto por esse capricho – países sonhadores são países fracos. Tinha quem ficasse realmente irritado com toda aquela super proteção do casal, e naqueles tempos não era nada conveniente ficar irritado com os outros. Estava tudo tão tenso, cada pequeno desentendimento já quase virava uma guerra.

Liz não se importava com isso. Ela só queria que seu pequeno Franz fosse um homem honesto, justo e feliz. Como era Roderich. E como ela também era.

Assim Franz cresceu. Tornou-se adulto, um homem bonito, que buscava sempre agradar e conversar com todos. Tinha o carisma de Liz, nunca parava de sorrir, e diversas vezes parava, olhando sonhador, enquanto via seu próprio pai sendo atormentado por Gilbert. Mas era mais centrado, como Roderich. Adorava música – a sua favorita era exatamente aquela que o pai compôs durante a gravidez de Liz, especialmente para ele. E detestava guerras – provavelmente, ensinamento de tio Feliciano também. Sempre que via alguma briga – principalmente se envolvesse tio Ludwig com Arthur, por exemplo – ele automaticamente tentava parar. Franz era diplomático. O que irritava ainda mais as pessoas. Por que ele tinha de ser tão... tão... simpático?

"Um verdadeiro molenga" – resmungava alguns – "Se Elizabeta não ficasse tratando o menino como a um bichinho de pelúcia, com certeza ele seria bem menos frouxo".

Liz não ligava. Seu menino era seu orgulho. Sim, ela era uma boa mãe.

Mas ela bem que queria que as pessoas vissem isso.

*.*

"Estão incontroláveis" – Roderich gesticulava, um tanto quanto agitado. Coisa que Franz não gostava muito de ver – "Não sei o que eles querem. Por mais que tentamos controlar, nada os acalma".

"Isso é obra do France" – Ludwig comentou, tentando fingir um tom leve – "Imagine só: Slovakia e Bosnia querendo ser países? Não faz nenhum sentido".

"Não creio que France-san seja o responsável pelas reivindicações" – Elizabeta interferiu – "Ele pode ter os seus interesses, mas ele jamais iniciaria uma guerra assim".

"Ouvi dizer que o maldito do Serbia é quem está liderando o levante²" – Roderich andava de um lado para outro, e aquilo começava a deixar Franz agoniado – "Mas o que eles querem que façamos?"

"Reconhecê-los como países" – Liz observou Franz se encolher em um sofá próximo, e sentiu um aperto no coração. O filho realmente detestava guerras – "E será que eles não estão no direito? Se são como nós, por que não..."

"Eles não são como nós, querida" – Roderich a interrompeu, deixando-a bastante pasma. Ele nunca a interrompia – "É exatamente por isso que eles brigam conosco. Eles não são e não querem ser como nós".

Elizabeta entendeu o ponto do marido. E percebeu que, assim como Franz, ele também não estava muito disposto a encarar a guerra. Mas também não estava nem um pouco disposto a reconhecer que Slovakia, Bosnia e Serbia eram países também, assim como eles. O que fazer?

Ela, há algum tempo, iria para o combate, ao lado de Roderich, sem nem pensar duas vezes. Mesmo que achasse que eles talvez merecessem ser reconhecidos como países... a confusão que estavam armando, o jeito como estavam incomodando Roderich... tudo isso seria motivo o suficiente para ela pegar a sua frigideira e partir pra guerra também.

Mas agora existia Franz. E Franz com certeza acreditava que havia outro jeito. E algo dentro dela dizia que ela deveria confiar em Franz. Afinal, ele era bom. E se ela o educou tão bem quanto ela queria acreditar, era hora de confiar nele.

Ela pegou na sua mão, e deu seu sorriso mais terno. Quando Franz era pequeno, e ficava apreensivo, ela costumava fazer isso. Era uma das raras ocasiões em que eles não precisavam falar pelos cotovelos para se entenderem. Franz retribuiu com o mesmo sorriso.

"Por que não podemos reconhecê-los como países?" – ele se pronunciou pela primeira vez, chamando a atenção de todos – "Se eles são diferentes de nós, por que eles tem que continuar nos obedecendo?".

Ludwig olhou Franz com uma sobrancelha levantada, enquanto Roderich ficou mudo. Elizabeta se sentiu um tanto quanto orgulhosa de Franz naquela hora. Ele seria capaz.

"Franz, acho que você não entende a situação" – Roderich tentou ser ponderado – "Esses homens, eles querem..."

"Eu sei o que eles querem" – Franz sorriu, tão terno que Ludwig pensou, por um breve instante, o quanto ele próprio podia estar enganado ao querer aquela guerra. Guerras são feias, e nelas os sorrisos como os de Franz (tão parecidos com os de Liz... e com os de Feliciano) não existiam – "Mas podemos resolver isso sem guerra. Por que não tentamos falar com eles?".

"Falar?" – Roderich parou para pensar por um momento – "Mas falar o quê? O que pode convencê-los?".

"A autonomia talvez. Não precisam ser países, mas podem ter autonomia. Tomar decisões sozinhos sobre os seus próprios problemas, ter voz nas reuniões, decidir o que produzirão para o movimento da economia³"

"Querido..." – Liz apertou mais forte a sua mão – "Isso é papel de um país".

"Não, não exatamente" – Franz voltou-se para a mãe – "Eles ainda deverão prestar contas ao Império, e pagar seus devidos impostos. Além disso, vocês dois ainda seriam seus representantes em casos mais extremos, como... como..."

"Guerras?" – Ludwig completou, recebendo um aceno afirmativo do agora apreensivo Franz.

"Não é uma má ideia" – Roderich se sentou – "Se eles aceitarem, evitaria o confronto".

"Eu acho uma péssima ideia" – Ludwig respondeu, seco. Em parte porque realmente achava a ideia ruim, mas por outro lado porque ele estava se lembrando muito de Feliciano por causa daquela atitude de Franz, e ele não tinha certeza se poderia gostar disso – "Austria, compreenda, o confronto é inevitável. Estão só esperando alguém dar o primeiro passo. Não adianta você e Hungary continuarem a negar, querendo a paz, quando todos já estão armados".

"Incluindo você, Germany" – Liz resmungou – "Há tempos vejo que você é o mais interessado na guerra".

"Isso não vem ao caso agora" – Ludwig se levantou – "Estou apenas alertando vocês. Eles irão usar esse confronto com Slovakia, Bosnia e Serbia a favor da guerra. E se vocês continuarem nessa atitude pacifista, serão os mais prejudicados" – ele olhou para Franz – "Incluindo você, mocinho".

"Já chega!" – Liz se levantou também, seus olhos verdes tomando uma coloração avermelhada de raiva – "Se você não nos apóia, por favor, saia daqui"

"Tudo bem, Liz. Eu saio. Mas pense um pouco no que digo" – Ludwig cumprimentou a todos e foi saindo, mas antes parou na porta – "Só uma coisa: vocês não podem superproteger Franz para sempre".

Roderich, mesmo se sentindo ofendido pela frase, não pode deixar de rir quando viu Elizabeta correr atrás de Ludwig até ele sumir de vista.

"Ora, esse... esse..."

"Não se irrite com ele, Liz" – Roderich suspirou – "Apesar de tudo, Germany gosta da gente. Ele só está tentando ajudar".

"Ele nos quer ao lado dele na guerra, isso sim!" – ela resmungou, se sentando de novo – "E isso ele não vai conseguir".

"Também não quero ficar ao lado de Ludwig na guerra, mesmo porque não quero a guerra. Mas para isso, precisamos tomar uma atitude, principalmente em relação aos revoltosos".

"Achei a ideia de Franz excelente" – Liz foi tão decidida em seu comentário que até Franz se assustou – "Estou pensando seriamente em ir eu mesma fazer a proposta aos rapazes".

Roderich também achava a ideia de Franz boa, mas tinha medo da reação dos revoltosos, principalmente se Elizabeta fosse a intermediadora. Não que ele não confiasse nela, ou achasse que ela não pudesse se defender, mas era fato de que ninguém, com exceção dele, levava Hungary muito a sério. Ela poderia irritar ainda mais os outros, e com isso prejudicar as negociações.

Não, outra pessoa deveria ir. Alguém que conseguisse convencer as pessoas. Alguém acostumado a conversar...

"Querida, por que não deixa a missão para o Franz?" – Roderich propôs, deixando Liz e Franz espantados – "Afinal, a ideia é dele. Acho que já é hora de ele mostrar que pode fazer a coisa certa".

Liz sentiu seu peito apertar, mas Roderich tinha razão. A ideia tinha sido de Franz. E ele já era um homem crescido, com certeza capaz de fazer um pacto de paz. Era hora de seu menino provar do que era capaz. Provar o que tinham lhe ensinado.

"Franz..." – ela olhou ternamente para ele – "Você quer ir?".

Franz não poderia negar que estava com medo. Nunca lhe deram uma missão, quem dirá algo de magnitude tão grande. Até aquele momento, ele era filho de Austria e Hungary, nada mais. Mas ele sabia melhor do que ninguém que um dia ele teria de assumir seu lugar, como o Império Austro-Húngaro. E esse dia chegara.

Ele encarou nos olhos dos pais, e encontrou confiança. Roderich e Elizabeta acreditavam nele. Eles acreditavam que ele era capaz de evitar uma guerra. E o fim do confronto era tudo o que Franz mais queria.

"Eu quero"

Seus pais estavam ao seu lado. Tudo ficaria bem.

_**Arquiduque Franz Ferdinand é assassinado em 28 de junho de 1914, em Sarajevo.**_

_**Assassino: Gavrilo Princip, da Bosnia, membro da Jovem Bósnia, aliada de Serbia.**_

_**O Império Austro-Húngaro culpa Serbia pelo assassinato, e mediante negativa sérvia ante o pedido de que tropas austro-húngaras participem da investigação do assassinato, o Império declara guerra.**_

Ninguém a imaginou mãe. Mas naquele momento, por mais que achassem que fosse culpa dela, ninguém a culpou pelo desespero e depressão em que Elizabeta entrou. Franz estava morto. Seu menino, tão doce e honesto, tão bondoso, tinha sido assassinato exatamente pelas pessoas a quem ele queria ajudar.

Ele queria paz, e agora estava morto. E era tudo culpa deles. Porque eles enviaram Franz. E ela daria tudo para ter negado a ideia de Roderich, e ter ido ela mesma tentar o acordo. Assim, seu menino não estaria morto. O Império não estaria morto.

Liz se trancou em seu quarto por dias. Chorava descontroladamente, culpando Serbia, culpando Roderich, culpando ela mesma. E de repente tudo perdera o sentido. Talvez os outros estivessem certos. Ela não era uma boa mãe. Uma mãe nunca manda um filho para a morte, e ela mandou. E ela jamais perdoaria alguém por isso. Ela jamais se perdoaria.

Ela queria pegar o assassino. Faria de tudo para achá-lo e dar a lição que ele merecia. Roderich e ela estavam dispostos a investigar a morte, e culpar apenas o assassino, talvez até dar clemência a Serbia (porque era obra dele, não de Bosnia, ela sabia disso). Mas Serbia negava. Serbia cruelmente negava a ela o direito de saber quem tirou a vida de seu filhinho e lhe dar o castigo merecido.

Roderich, mediante a negação, declarou a guerra sem pensar duas vezes. Serbia, como era de se esperar, pediu ajuda a Arthur, Ivan e Francis. Ludwig foi o primeiro a oferecer ajuda a Roderich, o que não agradou muito o musicista – principalmente porque ele sabia que, no fundo, tudo estava do jeito que Ludwig queria e previra, mas Austria não tinha escolha. Feliciano, ao ver Ludwig entrar na guerra e profundamente sentido com a morte de seu pequeno Franz, também entrou no confronto, mesmo que ele tivesse medo e não quisesse o combate. Até mesmo Gilbert ofereceu apoio a Roderich, mesmo que ele próprio não pudesse fazer alguma coisa, já que estava nas mãos de Ludwig. A guerra estava enfim iniciada. A tentativa de paz que Franz tanto queria culminou na maior guerra que todos veriam até aquele momento.

E Elizabeta sentiu ainda mais raiva ao saber disso. Porque naquele momento viu que seu menino foi usado como artifício pelos outros. E Roderich caiu na armadilha. Como Roderich poderia ser tão burro?

Eles jamais venceriam a guerra. Não tinha como. Ludwig sairia derrotado, Feliciano não agüentaria aquele horror por tanto tempo, e Roderich perderia tudo que ele amava. Roderich sairia como um perdedor, e a memória de Franz seria desonrada.

"Eu sei que você não quer essa guerra" – ele disse, antes de sair de casa – "Mas alguém precisa fazer alguma coisa. Pelo Franz".

"NÃO ENVOLVA O NOME DELE NESSA SUJEIRA!" – ela gritou, irritada – "Franz jamais apoiaria esse confronto. Você está jogando o nome dele no lixo ao apoiar esse combate maldito".

"Liz..."

"Não fale mais nada, Roderich" – ela erguei a mão direita, dando basta na discussão – "Você sabe que essa guerra já está vencida. Não tem como derrotar Francis, Arthur e Ivan juntos" – e nesse momento ela começou a chorar – "Usaram nosso filho para iniciar o combate, incluindo Ludwig, e você insiste em entrar nessa guerra. Por que, Roderich, por que você faz isso? Por que vai desonrar o Franz lutando por uma causa perdida?".

"Porque eu vou defender o meu filho até o fim!" – ele finalmente perdeu o controle e gritou, deixando-a ainda mais furiosa – "E você deveria fazer o mesmo!".

Porque Roderich também achava que já era hora de Elizabeta se conformar e fazer o que era preciso. O que ela sempre fez.

Mas quem disse que os pais sempre entendem o que as mães sentem?

"Repita isso de novo e você nunca mais me verá, Austria" – ela ameaçou, indo para o seu próprio quarto, batendo várias portas pelo caminho. Roderich suspirou, cansado antes mesmo de começar a combater.

Definitivamente, era o fim do Império.

*.*

Como era esperada, a vitória foi da Entente. O confronto praticamente se concentrou entre Feliciano e Ludwig contra Francis e Arthur. Ivan teve diversos problemas durante o confronto, e resolveu sair, dando espaço para Albert. Isso, por si só, já feriu Ludwig mortalmente. E como se não bastasse, Feliciano realmente não aguentou tanto terror, e traiu Ludwig, na esperança de acabar o confronto. Roderich não pôde fazer muito – ele nunca fora bom em guerras, isso sempre foi papel de Elizabeta. E com a derrota declarada de Ludwig, ele percebeu a besteira que fizera.

Elizabeta, desde o momento em que ele entrara na guerra, não olhava mais para a sua cara, e condenava até o fim sua atitude. Seu remorso pela morte do filho a fazia perder o controle muito facilmente, e por diversas vezes ela culpou Roderich, dizendo que tinha sido ideia dele mandar Franz. A raiva de Roderich foi crescendo também, e uma hora ambos não se suportavam mais. O que era doloroso, porque ambos sabiam que precisavam um do outro agora, mas eram terrivelmente teimosos para assumir. Só que, com a derrota, Roderich compreendeu. A guerra tinha sido realmente inútil. E como Liz previra, ele perdeu.

Roderich perdeu Franz e agora perdia Elizabeta também.

Derrotado, ele voltou para casa, para encontrá-la lá, sentida e magoada. Ao vê-lo entrar em casa, Liz se sentiu ainda pior: Roderich estava machucado, ferido e agora teria que pagar um castigo por sua decisão. E ela também compreendeu. Roderich fez o que achou certo para defender Franz, e a derrota com certeza estava corroendo-o por dentro. Pobre Roderich.

"Perdão!" – ele sussurrou, fazendo-a dar um sorriso triste – "Eu fiz tudo errado, não fiz?"

"Não foi sua culpa, não totalmente" – ela comentou, fazendo-o se sentar e começando a tratar suas feridas – "Se duvidar, você foi o único que tinha um motivo realmente nobre para lutar".

"Isso não justifica o meu erro" – e ao encarar os olhos verdes, ele soube automaticamente a resposta dela.

Não justificava mesmo.

"Franz não iria voltar se vencêssemos" – ela comentou, controlando as lágrimas – "No fim, só pioramos as coisas".

"Pioramos?" – ele perguntou, espantado.

"Eu ainda sou sua esposa, Roderich. Somos um único país. Significa que eu também pagarei pela derrota. Nada mais justo".

Roderich sentiu uma pontada no seu peito, que doeu mais do que qualquer golpe que recebera na guerra. Liz iria pagar, verdade.

"Você não pode pagar pelos meus erros, Liz" – ele comentou – "Você já perdeu o Franz. Não vou permitir que você perca mais alguma coisa".

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Vamos nos separar".

*.*

Ninguém nunca a imaginou mãe. Mas as opiniões mudariam drasticamente, naquela reunião em que todos decidiriam o futuro de Ludwig e Roderich – e até mesmo de Gilbert, que no fim também pagaria por... bem, por ter sido Gilbert.

Todos esperavam que Roderich iria sozinho. A separação já tinha sido consumada, e agora Elizabeta era um país livre. Elizabeta não se opôs à proposta do (ex)marido, mesmo porque sabia que, chateada e ferida como estava, seria apenas pior para os dois. Desde o assassinato que os dois só brigavam, e agora a guerra tornava ainda pior a tensão. Então, mesmo chateada, mesmo que ainda fosse apaixonada por Roderich, se separou, para o melhor de ambos. E isso significava que estava livre da culpa pela guerra. Provavelmente, teria algum castigo, pois ainda era esposa de Roderich durante o combate, mas seria tão leve que ninguém se incomodou a intimá-la para a reunião. Ela já estava sofrendo demais com a morte de Franz e a separação, a pobre moça não precisava de mais uma coisa para se chatear.

Mas, para a surpresa de todos, ela compareceu, com sua roupa militar, sua frigideira e sua atitude firme. E estava sorrindo. Talvez não como antes, mas dava para ver que Elizabeta estava voltando. Pouco a pouco, ela voltaria ao normal.

"Liz, você não precisava vir" – Roderich comentou, ao vê-la entrar.

"Precisava sim!" – ela sorriu para ele – aquele sorriso terno, que ela só dava para ele – "Haverá uma decisão aqui, e quero participar dela".

"Você não é mais parte do Império, Hungary" – Arthur pronunciou – "E como não participou diretamente do embate, não precisava vir até nós, podemos fazer a reunião sem você".

"Acho que você não entendeu, England" – ela olhou bem firme para ele – "Eu estou aqui porque eu quero. Até onde minha memória alcança, a guerra começou porque o meu filho foi assassinado".

"Ah, lá vamos nós de novo..." – Francis resmungou, mas foi interrompido por Liz de novo.

"Nós falaremos disso pela última vez, Francis, prometo!" – ela encarou cada ser presente na sala – "Mas quero que saibam que meu filho foi assassinado no momento em que tentava estabelecer a paz. E pelo que me consta, essa reunião foi feita para o mesmo fim – paz. Ninguém mais do que Franz gostaria de estar aqui hoje, para acabar de vez com a guerra. E já que ele não está, eu vou representá-lo. E nós vamos conseguir a paz, em memória dele e pela honra que ele merece".

Na reunião, foram tomadas diversas decisões, muitas delas crucificando Ludwig, e Elizabeta foi contra várias. No fim, as medidas tomadas apenas prejudicaram, e elas ajudariam a culminar em outra guerra, ainda maior do que a que tirou a vida de Franz. Mas não houve apenas discórdia. Porque, apesar de tudo, naquela reunião TODOS tiveram uma certeza.

Ninguém nunca a imaginou mãe. Mas naquele dia, defendendo a honra e as crenças de Franz até o fim, mostrando o quanto o amava, todos saíram certos de uma coisa.

Elizabeta tinha sido a melhor mãe do mundo.

_Fim_

¹ "Édesanya", em húngaro, significa "mãe".

² Segundo registros, a Sérvia era a responsável pelas revoltas, porque tinha interesse em fazer um próprio país, tendo as outras nações eslavas sob o seu domínio (o que aconteceu com a fundação da Iugoslávia).

³ Também segundo registros, o arquiduque Franz Ferdinand defendia algumas das causas dos eslavos, e chegou a propor uma monarquia tripartida (ao invés do império bipartidário), para que assim os eslavos tivessem autonomia.


End file.
